After Deep Rising
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Something awful happens a few years later to Trillian and Joey after the original film.
1. Blackout

"_Well this looks like a nice enough place."_

_Just then a terrible roar came out from the jungle, making the three of them all stand back on the beach. The trees all began to move as the ground shook. It was getting closer._

_Then…_

"NO!"

Trillian shot up from bed screaming. Seconds later her husband moved beside her, snapping awake. Looking off into the darkness of their bedroom, it took her a second to get under control and focus to her surrounds. It was just a dream.

"Whoa!"

Her husband's arms went around her tightly before her scream faded off. He gently shook her.

"It's all right, it's just a dream."

Trillian blinked and looked out at the glass patio door. Moonlight spilled through and made clear crystal pools on the bedroom carpet. In the faint distance, she heard the ocean. Looking around, her heart pounding in her chest she knew she was fine.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah…sorry."

Trillian said, still feeling her hands shaking. Taking one and kissing it, her husband gave her another goof ball grin and laid back with her. Trying to smile and relax, he slowly began kissing down her neck.

"Joey…"

She held back from laughing, holding onto him she glanced down at her wedding band. They had been married for nearly a year now, and here she was. No longer a thief living a reckless life. She had seen enough terror and adventure to last her a lifetime. Now she was settled down. Living in Florida in her condo with Joey. The two had dated for a brief period of time after Finnegan explained he really wasn't ready for anything serious yet. Trillian couldn't believe it and nearly ran away. After everything they had gone through, here she was alone again. But Joey, who now suffered from a limp ever since the cruise ship…kept the peace between them holding onto any friendship left. He didn't chose sides, he just understood what was going on and always seemed to make her feel better. Time past and before Trillian knew it, she was looking at Joey in a way she never thought she would before. Soon she found him cute, the way he looked and acted. Then when it really did come time for everyone to go their separate ways, she admitted she didn't want to go. She remembered him looking her over with those serious blue eyes of his, until she just burst out talking, telling all that she had been feeling for the last few months. She told him how sorry she was about his girlfriend and everything that had happened. But this wasn't a trick to get Finnegan jealous. She just understood they weren't meant to be together. Now here they were, falling in love with each other and unable to help any of it.

Before Trillian knew it, Finnegan gave their relationship a full blessing. Taking Trillian aside before the wedding, he explained once again how sorry he was, and how he felt better she would be taking care of Joey for now on. Their wedding was small and simple, but Trillian promised Joey she would turn her life around for good.

Now he ran an engine shop on the beach. She worked part time as a cocktail waitress, and for the last year they were somehow making this normal life work. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

But these nightmares just weren't going away.

Laying back, Trillian brushed back Joey's fallen hair and smiled at him as they began to kiss.

She told him before the nightmares were always about the island they arrived on after the ship blew up. How they all struggled to shore and then heard those awful noises from the jungle. The next thing they knew they were washes up on the main land. The Navy and rescue team all ready searching for survivors. The investigation was short lived and somehow the case was closed before too many questions could be asked from the government. The three of them confused about what happened were happy enough to keep their mouths shut and forget about it. But when they did bring up the uncharted island, the Navy swore they never heard of such a place before. In fact it wasn't even spotted when they recovered the remains of the sunken ship.

Trillian often thought what really happened on that island. How did the three of them all black out and not a remember one thing? How did they all wash up on main land? Whenever she went on and on about what might of happened, Joey would roll his eyes and tell her to get forget about it. The only thing that mattered was the fact they were still alive.

Laying back, Trillian sighed as Joey began kissing her.

Something felt wrong.

The next morning, Joey was in the kitchen pouring them cups of coffee before he ran off to work. The radio on the counter was going and he zipped around the kitchen with not a care in the world. Finally Trillian dressed in a short sexy silk robe, appeared in the doorway. Smiling at him, she leaned against the wall and watched him. Trying his best to sing along to the song that was playing, he finally looked up and smiled at her watching him.

"Morning."

"Morning…I got something for you?"

Joey grabbed his cap and stuck it on his head, circling around the table he looked for his bag.

"Oh yeah?"

Trillian slowly nodded smiling.

"Something you've wanted for a very long time…"

Joey raised an eyebrow confused before Trillian held up the pregnancy test. Joey looked at it before Trillian burst out laughing.

"Surprise!"

Joey's jaw dropped before she handed him the test. Almost in a dazed slow motion state he took it and stared down at the positive sign. Looking up at her with wide eyes, Joey laughed.

"Yes!"

Grabbing her, he took her into his arms and began kissing her. Smiling through the kiss, Trillian looked at Joey.

"You happy?"

"Am I happy, babe this is amazing!"

Kissing his stubby face, she laughed before telling him she was going to the doctors to get checked out later this week. Kissing her deeply, Joey pressed his forehead against hers.

"Maybe we should both call in today…"

Trillian bit her bottom lip teasing him.

"Sorry buddy, not a chance."

A few minutes later, Joey got into his truck which was parked in the driveway. Trillian watched from the front steps, laughing as he stuck his head out the window backing up.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Trillian shrugged.

"Oh once or twice."

Laughing, Joey blew her a kiss and drove away. Feeling her heat beating fast she never felt so happy before in her life. Going inside she couldn't wait to this evening when she could see him again. This was really happening, they were finally having the baby they had been trying for. Remembering them with machine guns killing sea monsters she laughed before crossing the room.

Then…

An awful cramp filled her body. Freezing into place, she held herself and let out a gasp of air before the pain faded. Putting her hand to her perfectly flat stomach she then felt something.

A kick?

Her eyes widened.

No, it was far too early for the baby to be kicking, she must of imagined it. Staying still she then felt something inside her squirm. Jumping back she screamed before the feeling didn't come again. Feeling uneasy, she dressed for work slowly. Heading off, she felt feeling her stomach for any movements.

But there was nothing.

Trying to brush it off her shoulders as her stomach just feeling funny since all the excitement, she kept looking off into space. Thinking about how that squirm felt just like…

Just like a squid.


	2. I saw something

_Three months later_

Trillian was leaning over the toilet puking again. Pushing back her hair that clung down to her face, she spit before throwing again. Her entire body stretching and forcing herself, she strained before wiping the back of her mouth.

Joey then shuffled into the doorway, still in just boxers from sleeping. His hair sticking up in odd directions he raised an eyebrow before going in.

"You okay?"

Trillian slightly nodded before throwing up again. Her entire throat made a gagging sound as she leaned over. Joey right away kneeled down beside her, taking her hand in his hands and pulling it back. Trillian finally coughed up the last and flushed. Taking a second she took a deep breath before looking over her shoulder at him.

"God I feel awful…'

Joey smiled before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"I think you look beautiful."

Trillian rolled her eyes before taking his hand and standing up.

"Yeah right…"

She mumbled before walking back to bed. It was six in the morning and in a couple of hours they had their first ultrasound appointment. The last three months had gone by smoothly. Both decided to wait and break the news to all their friends until everything looked fine. Trillian had been to the doctors twice all ready and they told her she was almost thirteen weeks along and everything seemed fine. All ready the morning sickness as kicking in, and Joey seemed so cute about the entire thing. He was always there after work, making sure she was off her feet and felt better.

Getting back into bed, she pulled back the covers before Joey climbed in beside her. Settling in, the smooth feeling of the bed felt great against her skin. Sighing, she shut her eyes and smiled as Joey's arms went around her.

The two slept for another three hours before their alarm clock went off.

It was Saturday and Joey had the day off from work. The two of them took his truck into the city and waited in the doctor's office. Finally they were called and Trillian got dressed in a hospital gown and laid back on the table. Joey meanwhile seemed nervous as he looked around, cracking jokes in that winy little voice of his. Smiling, she laid back before the doctor came in. Shaking Joey's hand he looked over Trillian's charts before opening up her gown and revealing her stomach. Putting cold gel on her skin, he began moving a paddle across it before the tiny little screen lit up. The image fuzzy and blue. Joey right away leaned over as Trillian looked.

'There's your baby…looks fine, nice and big."

Joey looked amazed.

"Oh my God…"

Trillian laughed at him before fixing her eyes on the screen. The image was hard to make out, but she saw her baby inside her. Smiling she sighed before the doctor looked over at Joey and began talking about him. Joey wanted to know the sex right away, but the doctor explained that might take another month or so. The doctor flipped a switch and the baby's steady heartbeat filled the room.

Just then Trillian saw something.

It flashed across the screen.

Blinking, she thought her eyes played tricks on her.

She saw it again.

It looked like a tentacle.

Trillian's eyes widened before she screamed, right away Joey and the doctor looked over as Trillian slid back from the table, looking terrified.

"LOOK!"

Both Joey and the doctor looked on the screen, all they saw was the fetus and nothing more.

"What is it?"

Trillian kept looking at the screen.

"I thought I saw something…"

The doctor faintly smiled before shutting the screen off.

"The image isn't that good, but of just been a blink on the screen…trust me your baby is healthy."

"NO!"

Trillian grabbed the paddle and moved it around on her stomach, Joey looked as though as she crazy before the doctor turned the screen back on. There the baby was, nothing else. Joey eyed the doctor from across the room before he cleared his throat.

"I'll print you up a photo of this…now Trillian, I need you to drink lots of fluids and stay off your feet, these first couple of months are the hardest."

Trillian set the paddle down before looking up at Joey who looked uncertain.

On the ride home, Joey eyed her as she stared at the printed out photo of their baby.

"You okay?"

Trillian looked over.

"Yeah why?"

"You almost freaked out in there…did you see something?"

"I thought I did…"

Joey then smiled before slipping his arm around her and bringing her in close.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right."

Trillian looked down at her stomach before sighing.

"I sure hope so."

Joey smiled before driving forward, finally Trillian looked up.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the island?"

"Barely, why you ask?"

"Didn't you ever wonder how we washed up on main land, or how the Navy could never find the place."

"The ocean is a big place, we should know that best of all."

"Yeah but the black out, all three of us even Finnegan, what do you think happened?"

"I think we were lucky that's all."

Trillian looked up at her husband's dark 5'oclock shadowed face and sighed. She knew she was putting too much thought into this. But she felt so worried. Looking down at their baby's photo she stared at it for what seemed like forever…waiting to see something.

When they got back, Trillian fell right back into bed. Joey laid down beside her, still in his jeans. Right away his tanned hand went over and covered hers. Slowly he took it and kissed her fingers before looking at her wedding ring.

"We're going to make this work Trillian, I know it."

Smiling she rested her head on his chest, praying he was right.


	3. The sea

_Two months later_

Joey swung his bag of engine parts over his back before walking through the kitchen. There Trillian sat in her bathrobe eating. Joey smiled at her before leaning over to kiss her goodbye. Then he looked down at the plate.

"Jesus Trillian!"

Trillian looked up wiping her mouth.

"What?"

On the plate was nearly raw meat. It was barley cooked and pure blood juice oozed out of it. Trillian was in the middle of eating it with her hands. Licking her fingertips she looked up at him confused. Right away Joey grabbed the plate as she reached up for it.

"Hey that's mine!"

Joey looked at it disgusted.

"Trillian this is going to make you sick, it isn't even cooked!"

"I like it that way, come on give it back!"

Trillian snatched the plate back before continuing eating. Joey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen if your getting any sort of craving I'll go out and buy it, maybe you want a hamburger or something?"

Trillian shook her head.

"No I'm all set, have fun at work."

"Trillian…"

Trillian looked up somewhat annoyed.

"Joey, I'm hungry…the baby is hungry, this is what I want."

Joey just stared at his wife before shaking his head.

"Whatever…"

He mumbled before leaving. Trillian sat there before feeling a slight cramp. She had been getting these for the last month or so. Rolling her eyes she went back to eating.

Later that afternoon, Joey returned home from work. Trillian was in the living room on the computer. She was looking up any back issues of reports of the cruise ship. Any headlines or photos taken. She was convinced she could find something even on the charter websites about this island. So far after seven hours of looking…nothing.

Joey walked in, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Trillian?"

Trillian wore her reading glasses as she scanned the computer screen, glancing up she slightly waved.

"Hey…"

"How you feeling, throw up again?"

"No, I'm fine."

Joey saw her mind was someplace else, walking over he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You think this is good for you?"

"What?"

Trillian asked yet again feeling annoyed.

"Sitting in front of the computer this long…"

"Jesus Joey!" Trillian quickly shut the screen off before getting up from her chair.

"All you care about is how I'm carrying the baby, what's the matter…scared I'll lose it!"

"Trillian!"

Trillian pushed past Joey and ran upstairs. Shaking his head, a little stunned after what happened…Joey decided to call Finnegan up and ask his advice. A few minutes later he sat in the kitchen on the phone with his old friend. Both were glad to hear from each other before Joey began going into the trouble Trillian was giving him the last few months.

"Just hormones…"

Finnegan joked, but Joey shook his head. He explained about her eating habits, how she rarely slept, how snappy she was becoming…and worst of all, she spent every waking moment trying to find out about what uncharted island they were on.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing, just blacking out and waking up on the beach."

"Yeah me too…remember those sounds?"

There was silence on the line before Finnegan cleared his throat and told Joey he was just being nervous. Trillian was acting funny since she was pregnant, nothing more. Thanking him, Joey hung up and walked upstairs to the bedroom.

Trillian laid on the bed, her hands on her stomach, gently rubbing. Joey stood in the doorway smiling before walking over. Trillian glanced up at him and faintly smiled. Laying down beside her, Trillian brought Joey's hand over to her stomach as the baby kicked.

Seconds later, both locked eyes and Trillian was on him. Covering his mouth with hers, she kissed him deeply before rolling on top of him. Joey was completely caught off guard as she looked at him with a wild glare and began undoing his belt. Joey felt nervous, he had never seen this side of Trillian before.

"Ummm, you okay?"

"Perfect…"

Seconds later, she started unzipping his jeans.

Three hours later, Joey finally pushed Trillian off as he laid there in bed, completely naked and gasping for air. Trillian smiled before trying to climb back on him. Joey felt sweat roll down his forehead before looked at her.

"No, I need to rest…"

"Come on Joey…"

She teased him, softly kissing his chest. But Joey shook his head.

"We've been doing this for hours, I don't have any fluids left."

Trillian laughed before she stopped for a second and gasped. Joey looked over.

"You okay?"

"The baby…feel it kicking?"

She grabbed his hand onto her stomach before Joey felt it. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her.

Then…

He watched her stomach move, almost as though something was poking up. Joey froze before watching his wife's stomach.

"Holy shit…"

Trillian looked down terrified.

"What?"

Joey slid away from her on the bed, sitting up…his eyes wide and nervous.

"That didn't feel normal."

Trillian grabbed onto her stomach, nearly on the verge of tears.

"What's happening to me?"

She asked in a helpless voice.

An hour later, they were in the emergency room. Joey now dressed in sweats and a T-shirt paced back and forth biting his nails. Trillian meanwhile laid on the table as the doctor finished the ultrasound. The doctor sat on his stool, looking perfectly calm.

"Now when did you say you felt these movements?"

"Awhile ago, off and on…almost like squirming."

"Well there's a very long list of what they could have been, most of them not harmful towards you and the baby."

"Is it okay?"

Trillian looked up from the table as Joey joined her. There the doctor pointed to the fetus, it's image a little clearer.

"Looks perfectly fine, nothing wrong at all."

Right away Trillian gasped with relief and took her husband's hand.

"Is a boy or a girl?"

The doctor moved the paddle before raising his eyebrow.

"Looks like your baby is laying in a position I can't see…I say go to your doctor's next week and then you'll know for sure."

Trillian watched the baby on the monitor, nearly on edge…waiting for something to appear.

Walking together out in the parking-lot, Joey put his arm around her.

"See babe, we're fine…the baby is fine."

"But you felt it!"

"Trillian…"

"No, I told the doctor everything…I mean I keep getting these awful cramps."

"That's why you should be off your feet, it's your body telling you."

"No, it's something else…I can feel it inside me, it's weird."

"Your just nervous like me, this is our first kid."

Trillian pulled away as Joey watched her. He had no idea what to do for her. Sighing, he opened the truck door for her and let her inside. On the ride back, Trillian kept grabbing her stomach and moaning out in pain. Twice Joey slammed on the breaks asking if they should turn back around and go to the hospital. His eyes worried and scared. But each time Trillian snapped at him, saying she was fine and it was just cramps. Right before pulling into the driveway, she began shaking her head saying the baby wouldn't stop kicking her.

It was sunset by then.

Joey threw his eyes on the table as Trillian shuffled up to bed. Sighing, Joey pulled off his cap and followed her. Upstairs she slowly began undressing into sweats and looked at him.

"You think I'm going crazy…"

"Of course not, it's just you've been so nervous lately…nothing is wrong with our baby, I promise."

Walking over, he kissed her hand. Sighing, Trillian slowly nodded before getting into bed. Slipping off his shirt, Joey laid down beside her. He had work early in the morning tomorrow, they had just gotten a new engine down at the garage and needed help with it. Looking over at Trillian he sighed. She had really been freaking out.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What?"

"The baby…"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe have an abortion."

"What?!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds Joey, I mean we can always have another baby."

"Your too far along!"

"There's still time."

"Trillian what's wrong with you…we've been trying this whole time and finally when it happens you want to kill it?!"

"See, you call the baby an it…something feels wrong and we both know it!"

"The only reason I'm calling the baby it is because we don't know what we're having yet."

"Exactly…"

"Trillian, if you keep this up I need to have you start seeing somebody, your out on control."

"I'm just worried about the baby…"

"So you want an abortion?!"

"Joey can't you see something is wrong?"

"All I see is you acting crazy, they might take you away if you keep doing this!"

"Joey I'm just scared…"

"You shouldn't be, the doctors said everything is okay…this is part of us babe, can't you see?"

Trillian began softly crying as Joey gathered her up in his arms.

"I'm just so scared…'

"Shhh, everything is going to be okay…"

Trillian attempted to pull down Joey's sweatpants, but he shook his head.

"Not tonight, you need your rest."

Kissing her on the top of the head, he laid against her and slept. A few hours later she woke up and ran to the bathroom puking. Finally once she was under control she shuffled back to bed. Joey watching her in the doorway half awake. After telling him she was perfectly fine, she fell back asleep.

Joey then snuck out and went downstairs. Going online, he began to see if there was anything, any reports of newspaper clippings he could fine about what happened to them. Nearly two hours later, right before the sun came up, he found a few numbers he could call. Leaning back in his chair, biting his nails he knew this would have to be it.

He needed to put their minds to ease.

Shutting his eyes he drifted off.

Then…

He woke.

It was sunrise and he could hear the ocean outside and birds crying. Slowly waking up, he rubbed his stiff neck before calling upstairs.

"Trillian?"

No answer. Getting up, he then looked out the window and saw her on the beach. Walking out into the early morning air, he saw Trillian standing on the beach as birds flew around her. She faced the ocean as the sun came up.

"Trillian?"

She turned, her eyes looking beautiful.

"We're having a boy Joey…"

"What?"

"It told me…"

She smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Who told you?"

He asked in a very nervous voice.

"The sea…the sea told me."

Joey then stood back, watching as his wife smiled and watched the ocean.


	4. Kill it

"You sure your going to be okay?"

Joey asked pulling on his jacket. Trillian laid across the couch, her feet up and her face pale. Softly smiling, her hands ran over the perfect bump that raised from her stomach. Joey quickly got his stuff before leaning over and kissing her forehead. Moments later he was out the door fumbling for his keys and getting into the truck. The entire ride to work, he kept seeing Trillian standing on the beach this morning, looking at the sea in almost a dazed state, and holding her stomach.

What was happening?

Arriving at work, he ducked out back and called the number he found off the site. There was some guy who wrote articles about theories and stories of unknown news reports. Joey saw a small piece of wrote about what happened to them back in 1998. About the cruise ship, the so called "Sea monster" and the unknown island. He seemed to prove a lot of points and left his number on the site. Dialing, Joey felt himself shaking.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Wes Lewis from the unknown theory website?"

"Why yes it is, how may I help you?"

Joey cleared his throat.

"Umm, this is Joe Pantucci, I was one of the survivors of that cruise line…"

Before he could finish, the man on the other line jumped in.

"I've been waiting to finally talk with you, I have so many questions."

"Yeah…do don't I, are you from the area?"

"In the city…"

"Can we meet maybe this afternoon, it's very important."

A few hours later, Joey sat across from a middle aged man with glasses in a small coffee shop. Both talked about the accident with the boat and how nobody believed them since there was no evidence. Wes believed them since he served for the government for nearly six years before retiring due to medical problems and the fact he asked one too many questions. He told him he worked for the government when the cruise ship sunk and how he was part of the investigation…seeing things that showed that they weren't lying. How he watched the government cover it up…along with the uncharted island.

The government owned that land for the past sixty years…they did experiments on it.

"So what happened to us, we blacked out after hearing those noises from the jungle."

Wes sighed before cleaning his glasses.

They stumbled upon the island when they weren't supposed to. One of the experiments, a crossbreed of that sea creature that attacked the ship was about to be destroyed since it was becoming too dangerous.

"So you made it? The government?"

"The scientist did, the government paid for it and then paid for it to be destroyed when it became too much, things like this happened all the time, and nobody ever heard about them."

He explained how one of the extra creatures escaped and attacked them before choppers could land down. It went after only the men.

"Why?"

"It got into your bloodstream when it attacked you, it was made to go into male bodies, almost slipping inside unknown."

"Like a virus?"

"Yes…we were able to kill the creature and air lift you guys to main land, we even tried treating you but we couldn't find any signs…."

"Finnegan and I?"

Wes nodded.

"The girl…

"My wife, Trillian?"

"Yes, she was perfectly fine…after everything looked clear they released you guys with no memory of what happened, and we just sat back and watched in case anything happened…"

"And did it?"

"Your friend Finnegan may never tell you this, in fact I don't think he ever will…but an accident happened involving him two years ago."

"What happened?"

"A girlfriend of his had gotten pregnant, Finnegan didn't say much since he all ready had another girl in his life…only a few months into the pregnancy, the girl was found dead."

"How?"

"She went to the doctors and they found something inside her…growing…"

"Like what?"

"Like a creature, attached to her…a spawn of what ever attacked you guys."

"What happened?"

"Finnegan found her in her apartment like that, he called the police and we came in…covering everything. We took Finnegan aside and told him that this creature on the island, would attach itself so it's male host would reproduce the same genetics as the virus inside held…any woman impregnated by a infected male would be growing one of those baby sea creatures inside it."

"Jesus!"

Joey spilt his coffee, his hands were shaking.

"We both came in, most likely a night you and your wife were fast asleep and drugged you, here we took you guys back to the lab and gave you vasectomies…we needed to make sure you couldn't get anyone pregnant so the virus would just die inside you."

"But…"

"No memory of it, you woke up the next day sore as hell, but we made sure you would never notice or see that you were taken away."

"That's why it took so long to get pregnant…"

Wes nodded.

"We paid Finnegan off, more then enough to keep his mouth shut."

"But I told him months ago Trillian was pregnant…."

"Shows he at least did one thing right, not reporting you guys…must of somewhat cared for you two."

"Bullshit, he should of told us from the beginning!"

"You most likely won't hear from him, he'll probably go into hiding with your baby on the way, breaking off all contact so he won't get into trouble."

"And you?"

"I quit after the vasectomies…I knew it wasn't right but they warned me to keep my mouth shut, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now."

"But your site…"

"Under a different name, many years have past and they stopped watching you guys since nothing was happening, now if they ever find out your wife is pregnant, they might kill her."

"So a monster is growing inside her?"

Wes lowered his eyes.

"I'm afraid so…"

Joey stared off into space, he had no idea what to do.

"What…what am I going to tell her?"

"The baby must be killed Joey, it's the only way…"

"How, she's all ready…"

"I'll do it, I've done it before…"

"You used to be a doctor."

"Used to be…now I'm just a man trying to do what's right."

Joey felt as though the entire world was against him. What was he ever going to do? He hated everything had happened. Why did they lie to them?

An hour later, they arrived at the house. Wes introduced himself and both sat down with Trillian and told her everything. By the time they finished, Trillian had silent tears falling down her face as she held her stomach.

"No…not my baby."

Joey came over, putting his arms around her as she shook.

"Trillian, it's the only way…"

"But how? Please Joey, not our baby…"

She cried against him.

"This isn't our baby, you know that."

Trillian looked up at him, still crying before nodding. It was the only way. Helping her into the car, Joey thought if he ever spoke or saw Finnegan again, he could will him.

"But how did Joey get me pregnant if he had a vasectomy?"

Wes began driving into the night as Joey sat in the back seat with Trillian holding her. He eyed them in the rearview mirror.

"They don't always work…"

Crying, Trillian pressed her head against Joey's chest.

Once they arrived in Wes' apartment, he brought Trillian to the back room, which used to serve as his office when he used to work out of it. Telling her to lay on the table while he got ready. Alone in the room, Trillian laid back, crying and shaking all over. Joey stood beside her holding her hand. Studying her with his bright blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry for all of this…I've screwed everything up."

"No you didn't Joey, I love you and I know you love me…"

"Remember when we first met?"

Trillian laughed through her tears.

"When I hit you with my high heel?"

Both softly laughed before Joey squeezed her hand. Trillian looked up at him with sadness deep in her eyes.

"Please don't kill our baby…"

"It isn't your baby Trillian…"

He looked down at her stomach sighing. They would never be normal. Growing inside his beautiful wife was a monster that he put inside of her. What could have been their beautiful baby, as now a slim covered slug. It broke his heart.

Wes then came in before wheeling over what looked like old hospital monitors and hooking Trillian up to them, Right away her and the fetus' heartbeat filled the room. Trillian moved down on the table before Wes covered her up and made her spread her legs. Trillian took a deep breath crying as she looked up at Joey. Slowly Wes began working. Trillian's eyes welled up tears as it kept going. Finally Wes sat up and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth. Breathing deeply, she stared up at Joey before…

Wes glanced up, Joey could all ready see blood.

"She's having a miscarriage…"

The fetus' heartbeat went dead, right away Trillian snapped her eyes shut and cried.

"No!"

"I need suction…"

Wes grabbed a rubber clear tube before going in-between her legs again. Looking up, he was sweating. Slowly he reached over and placed his hand on Trillian's stomach.

"You need to start pushing…"

"No!"

"Come on Trillian, it's almost out of you."

Trillian held onto Joey's hand before leaning forward and using all her strength to push and cry out. Seconds later Wes sat back, his eyes wide.

"Jesus Christ…"

Trillian who was leaning forward looked with Joey between her spread legs, right away she began to scream. Squirming in Wes' hands was what looked like a long back eel. It slithered with afterbirth covering it. Trillian's eyes then rolled back into her head and fainted on the table.

Joey couldn't move before Wes looked over at him.

"Get my gun on the table…"

"No…"

Joey couldn't take his eyes off it. It was horrible.

"Joey it's the only way!"

Joey's shaking hands grabbed the gun and handed it to Wes. Holding the slime covered thing, Wes looked as though he was going to be sick. Seconds later he locked eyes with Joey and…

Fired the gun.


	5. Was it a boy?

In just a matter of seconds, all of Joey's dreams of holding his newborn baby in his arms, and rocking him to sleep, suddenly began falling apart. Images of him teaching his baby how to talk and walk, singing to him on his first birthday, playing ball with him in the back yard, teaching how to drive and deal with girls. Seeing his beautiful teenage son with Trillain's brown hair and his blue eyes smiling at him.

All of that shattered the second Wes fired the gun.

Blood splattered and the thing fell to the floor dead. Whatever was left of the real baby was gone for good. Joey just looked over before mumbling to himself and falling to the floor crying. He couldn't help it.

A few hours later, Trillian was stable, she laid on the couch resting.

As for the dead baby…Wes was going straight to the press in the morning. He didn't care what happened to him…people had to know what was going on. The government made awful creatures like this that ruined people's life's. Something had to be said, even if he died in the process.

Joey just stared out the window, his eyes bloodshot.

Wes finally walked over to him, the sun rising through the curtains.

It was all over…wasn't it?

"Will…will I always be like this?"

Joey said in a flat voice.

Wes shook his head.

Within a year the virus would be gone for good…then he would be back to normal, able to have children with Trillian and forget about all of this.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Taking Trillian in his arms, he decided he would quit his job, cash all their checks and accounts and just go. He didn't know where, but he just needed to leave with her. Just have it be the two of them and see if they could really get over this together. They needed to go someplace where nobody knew who they were.

And perhaps start over…someday.

Holding his wife in his arms, he thanked Wes and told him that everyone should know the truth.

A few hours later, Trillian slept peacefully beside Joey as he drove the back highways into the beautiful clear day. Slowly waking up, Trillian seemed a little dazed and leaned up against him looking out the windows.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know yet…"

Trillian then looked down at her stomach before crying, Joey's arm went around her.

"Shhh, it's all over…don't worry, it really is."

Struggling with the tears, Trillian put her head against her husband's chest and stared off at the unknown land before them.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it a boy?"

Joey then thought about that awful slug that squirmed in Wes' gloved hands. Chills went through his body as his eyes went serious and he looked ahead.

"Yeah…it was a boy."

Together the two of them stayed silent as they drove off together.

The End


End file.
